


The Parents

by Supersoda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha finally get around to telling their parents that the "big news"(based of my Arkos pregnancy au on my tumblr)





	

They agree to tell Pyrrha's parents first. Pyrrha is the mother and she feels bad that her parents won't be able to be as involved as Jaune's. So they call the Nikos's that weekend. Pyrrha regularly speaks with her mother so they hope her mother won't suspect anything.

Pyrrha sits at their kitchen table while Jaune made her tea; unsure if it is her nausea or the butterflies in her stomach that are making her feel nervous waiting for her mother to answer. Jaune notices how she's fiddling with her wedding ring and presses a kiss into her hair when he hands her a mug of tea.

"Don't worry about it. it's not like she'll be disappointed"

"That's not what I'm worried about" Pyrrha has seen how her mother got when her cousins started having children, and she was an only child. She would be opening up the floodgates of motherly intervention. Pyrrha could only pray that her father would help keep her from doing too much. Jaune shoots her a smile before leaving to get the mail and before Pyrrha could dwell on it any longer, the video call connected and her mother's face filled the laptop screen.

"Pyrrha darling how are you?" Pyrrha was the spitting image of her mother; green eyes and deep red hair. Of course, her mother wore her hair in a low braid and her eyes crinkled when she smiled, but the resemblance was uncanny.

"I'm good Mama how are you and Dad?"

"Oh, the same old. Your father's restless in retirement, though he is enjoying his new carving group. He misses you very much. When are you and Jaune going to come for New Years?" Pyrrha sighed, she asked her that almost every time they spoke,

"I don't know Mama. Jaune would need to get time off from teaching and it depends if the council would need me to go on a hunt you know that." Her mother mulled over the answer and seemed to accept it. At least until next time.

"Very well I understand, I suppose your father was a huntsman so I understand how difficult it can be. Where is Jaune anyways?" As if on cue the front door opened and Jaune came in with the mail and paper.

"He's here Mama" Jaune set down the papers and taking a seat beside her

"Hi Cressida it's good to see you"

"Jaune I told you to call me Dida, everybody does"

"Uhh, right, Dida, sorry" Pyrrha had to hide a smile. No matter how hard he tried or how friendly her parents were, Pyrrha's parents never failed to intimidate him. Especially her father. But her father intimidated a lot of people. He as an old weathered huntsman with dark auburn scruff and an impressive scar across his nose from a fight with a Beowulf when Pyrrha was three. Jaune nearly fainted when they first met.

Her mother talked to Jaune about teaching and his students and whether or not they were looking forward to the Vytal Festival this year in Vacuo and how the school was preparing for travelling with the students.

Jaune must have felt Pyrrha getting nervous again because he started circling her old scar on her back from Cinder's arrow. It was enough to ground her.

"Mama is Dad around?" she tried to keep her voice light

"Sure thing Darling let me get him"

They could hear the muffled voices of her parents off screen.

"You ok?" Pyrrha nodded giving him a smile. This was a happy news, there was nothing to worry about.

"Hi Dad" She waved as her mother returned with her father. She felt Jaune stiffen. He must have realised that he's about to tell her father that he essentially knocked her up. She leant into him to try to calm him.

"Darling, Jaune, good to see you two. Everything ok? You don't need money or anything?" Pyrrha couldn't help but smile. Despite her income with exhibitions and advertising, Jaune's teaching and both of their jobs as huntsmen, her father still worried.

"No Dad, everything is fine. We just want to talk to you"

"Pyrrha you are a terrible liar. You are hiding something. What is wrong. Jaune what is she not telling us?" Jaune tensed again so she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Dad, nothing is wrong I swear. I actually have good news"

"Well, out with it, don't leave us in suspense"

"Ok, well... Mama, Dad..." She sent Jaune one last look,

"I'm pregnant." Pyrrha felt like time stopped.  Surprisingly it's her father that speaks first.

"You never told us that you two decided to start trying" Now it's their turn to be shocked into silence. Jaune, taking one for the team cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, we, didn't exactly plan it." With the look her father gave him, Jaune wanted nothing more than to sink into the earth and never have to face her father again.

"How long have you known? Who else knows?" Her mother thankfully changed the subject.

"Nora." Her parents aren't surprised by her answer.

"You told Nora before your own parents?"

"Mama she was there when I found out. She knew before Jaune did."

"And your sure, darling, you know that you can get false positives. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Yes, Mama we saw the doctor yesterday. We wanted to be absolutely positive before telling you." Pyrrha suddenly couldn't stop smiling "You two are going to be grandparents" that's when it really sinks in.

 

* * *

 

With Jaune's parents, it's a little different. They video call to tell them and everything was normal. His mother started tearing up, some of his sisters who were still at home started screaming. Just the average family reactions. But it's the next day.

Jaune wakes up to a banging on their front door and Pyrrha's hair in his face. He's gotten used to it by now. It's not as long as it used to be but its long enough. He shuts his eyes but the banging on the door returns and he knows that it's not going to just go away.

So he gets up. checks the time, 8 am. Too early for it to be Nora. And Ren would have told them is the two were coming over. He grabs Crocea Mors, can't be too careful, and leaves it close at hand, ready if he needs it.

"Mom?"

He's surprised to see his mother on the other side, smiling at him like there is nothing wrong with her ending up on his doorstep 8 am Saturday morning when she lives twelve hours away by train.

"Good morning Honey. Nice you see you so formal." Right, he's still in his pyjamas, which are a pair of boxers, today its Pumpkin Pete, and an old Beacon Academy t-shirt. She pushes past him into the house and that's when he sees the huge canvas bag she's caring. But he leaves that question for later.

"Mom, not that I'm not pleased to see you," now she'd set down her bag and taken a seat on their couch. "But what are you doing here at eight in the morning" It's too early to be dealing with this.

"Well, I'm here to see you and Pyrrha. What else was I supposed to do when my only son is going to be a father?" Jaune sighs. He needs coffee. Desperately.

"Well Pyrrha is still asleep and I would like to keep it that way." She's usually the first one up but lately with the baby she's taken to sleeping him more. Jaune continues his line of questioning as he starts the coffee maker. His mother nods and follows him to the kitchen.

"How did you get here so soon?"

"Silly I took the night train. then I took a taxi here." She answered like it should have obvious. Like it was a completely normal thing to do. Jaune couldn't help but sigh.

"Mom you could have told me; I would have picked you up"

"Oh, hush I wanted to surprise you two. I don't mind taking a taxi, besides the driver was a lovely man." She went on and on about the driver when the coffee dinged. He poured two mugs and offered one to his mother. She takes it with a smile adding in milk and sugar.

"So, how are you two doing?" He talks about how it is still early but Pyrrha's starting to get tired more often and how he wants her to start taking it easy but she thinks he's worrying too much. Of course, his mother agrees to try to tell him in too much detail about the progression of a pregnancy. Jaune quickly excuses himself to go put on some actual pants and slips back into the bedroom.

"Who was at the door" he turns, now in sweatpants, to Pyrrha who is starting to sit up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Groggy." She's pushing her bedhead out of her eyes and gives him a smile and Jaune has to stop himself from jumping back into bed with her and just lay there for the whole day. Instead, he sits next to her placing a kiss on her forehead. She leans into it, feeling his stubble scratch her.

"Go back to bed, you'll feel better with more sleep." He's hoping she's tired enough to listen to him.

"You never told me who was at the door." It comes out as a mumble and he can tell she's closed her eyes.

"It's just my mom don't worry about it." This woke her up and Jaune cursed himself.

"Jaune if it's your mother I'm getting out of bed. There is no stopping me." Pyrrha pushed back the covers, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He smiled, knowing there was no point in arguing.

"Ok, you want some oatmeal?" Pyrrha shook her head

"Not today. Just some toast thanks." Jaune smiled

"No problem chérie." she laughs at his nickname for her and gives him a kiss. 

"If you don't get out there your mother is going to start wondering what we're doing" Jaune freezes. Pyrrha laughs, "Go, I'll be out in a minute." She's pulling her hair to a ponytail when he leaves.

When he gets back, his mother is emptying her bag onto the kitchen table.

"Couldn't find your pants Honey?" her tone is insinuating and Jaune has to stop himself from rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Pyrrha's awake, she'll be out in a bit" He turns on the kettle and pops two slices of bread in the toaster before making himself a bowl of Pumpkin Pete’s. He recognises the books on the table.

"Are those photo albums?" his mother nods flipping through some.

"Pyrrha will have everything she needs to know about what to expect when having an Arc baby." Jaune groans. This is not what he planned for their Saturday morning. Talking about baby names maybe, but not this. 

"Mom we really don't need all this."

"Jaune she's just being helpful." Pyrrha entered the kitchen dressed in her running clothes and runs a hand through his hair on the way to the kettle.

"Good morning Gwen." She sends his mother a smile stirring honey into her tea.

"Good morning, and how are you Pyrrha?" Pyrrha takes the seat across from Jaune mug and toast in hand.

"A little tired but its nothing really." He eyes her taking an experimental bite of her toast. It's only when she takes a larger bite that he turns his attention back to the books. Some of them he knows that Pyrrha has seen. He remembers the days they spent when JNPR had stayed with his family after Pyrrha was released from the hospital. Nora had laughed at the naked baby photos.

"Well, that's perfectly normal. Why when I was first pregnant with Jaune I used to take two-hour naps after waking up. I-"

"Mom I'm-" Jaune tried to save them from his mother but she silenced him with a wave of her hand

"Jaune it is rude to interrupt your mother. Now, where was I. Ah yes, two-hour naps." She launched into a full-scale lecture about pregnancy spewing so much information that even Oobleck wouldn't have been able to keep up. She was asking Pyrrha all types of questions about symptoms, when she found out, how far along she was. Pyrrha, of course, was being a good sport and answering the best she could but anyone could tell she was flustered.

It was when his mother mentioned the word "cervix" that Pyrrha's scroll buzzed with a message from Yang and Jaune thought his hell was over.

"Please tell me she needs us to help drive off some Grimm."

"Sorry, she's just ready to meet for our run today." Jaune couldn't help but hang his head. Pyrrha got up to lace up her runners.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"Of course, and if I cancel again she'll start getting suspicious. If Nora hasn't told everyone already." Jaune was surprised that Nora hadn't posted posters everywhere announcing it.

"Just be careful" He always told her that, but now there was a little more meaning behind it.

"I always am." She gave him a peck and his mother a hug before heading out.

"She really is a wonderful girl. I like her very much." His mother mentioned when they were alone.

"Yeah, she really is." Jaune stared at the door a little longer before turning back to his mother.

"Now back to the cervix." 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record:  
> Mama Nikos- Cressida: from the Greek name "Khryseis" meaning "gold"  
> Papa Nikos- Phoinix: a Greek name meaning "crimson"  
> Mama Arc- Guinevere: French form of Welsh Gwenhwyvar, possibly meaning "white and smooth."  
> Papa Arc- Bayard: Old French name derived from the word baie, meaning "reddish brown" or "bright bay color."
> 
> This just started as an Au I made to make me feel less sad. I may or may not post more fics for this au but any other stuff i post about it can be found on my rwby tumblr @rnjrsupportsquad


End file.
